Legion of Superheroes User Guides Season One
by DeejaVu
Summary: A bunch of User's Guide for the Legion of Superheroes. Rated T for mentions of slash. DISCLAIMER:I don't own LoSH. Chappie Nine: Fatal Five
1. Superman

Conagratulations! You have received your new SUPERMAN! In order to make sure he is a happy superpowered Kryptonian, please read and follow the following instructions carefully!

Real Name: Superman

Code Name: Clark Kent

Home Planet: Krypton

Power(s): Super Strength, Super Speed, Laser Vision, X-ray Vision, Invincibility, Flight, Ice Breath

Height: around six feet

Weight: wouldn't you like to know?

TO ACTIVATE YOUR NEW SUPERMAN:

You should have a medium sized box. Do not panic, your SUPERMAN is probably trying to get to the bottom of the latest FATAL FIVE scheme.

1. Open the box. SUPERMAN comes with a communicator and a flight ring.

2. Place the communicator and flight ring outside the box. SUPERMAN will then come out and put these on.

3. SUPERMAN will become content and associate you with OWNER.

THINGS SUPERMAN COMES WITH:

You don't have to spend a ton of money and time caring for SUPERMAN. SUPERMAN comes with various thigs to amuse himself with when you don't want to help him fight evil.

Legion of Superheroes Flight Ring

Legion of Superheroes Communicator

Map of New Metropolis

Full Kryptonian powers

THINGS SUPERMAN CAN DO:

Your new SUPERMAN comes with full Kryptonian powers, which can help with many things, including the following:

CONSTRUCTION- Need a new house after a fire, tornado, monster, superhero battle or other disaster? With his super strength, super speed, and laser vision, he can rebuild it in a matter of minutes!

TRANSPORTATION- Miss your flight? SUPERMAN can fly you to your destination before the plane you missed gets there!

ENTERTAINMENT- SUPERMAN can sing, put on air shows, or be locked in a closet(heh heh I'm bad) to entertain you!

BULLY HELPER- SUPERMAN can help get rid of your bully once and for all!

COMPATIBILITY:

BRAINIAC5- COMPATIBLE as friends(or hero and fan), may be paired

LIGHTNING LAD- COMPATIBLE as friends

SATURN GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends, may be paired

TIMBERWOLF- COMPATIBLE as friends

PHANTOM GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends, may be paired

TRIPLICATE GIRL-COMPATIBLE as friends

BOUNCING BOY- COMPATIBLE as friends

FATAL FIVE- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are mortal enemies

MEKT RANZZ- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

LEGION OF SUPERVILLAINS-NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

FAQ:

Q: Help! My SUPERMAN is buff, knows his power, and keeps talking about some people I haven't heard of, like a Chameleon Boy and an Imperiex!

A: Whoops! We must have sent you SUPERMAN Season 2. You can exchange him for a Season 1 version.

Q: My SUPERMAN has powers that you didn't mention, and is not allergic to Kryptonite. What's wrong?

A: You have a Superman X prototype from Season 2. I wonder who mailed that out?

Q: My SUPERMAN is listless and won't do anything. He keeps mumbling "Ferro Lad's dead. Ferro Lad sacrificed his life. Ferro Lad is a true hero. Ferro Lad this, Ferro Lad that." What happened?

A: Your SUPERMAN has just gone through SunEater Syndrome. Build a Ferro Lad statue and he'll be fine.

WARRANTY

This declares that you can return SUPERMAN if he dies of somethig thats NOT Kryptonite contamination and I feel sorry for you.


	2. Brainiac 5

Conagratulations! You have received your new BRAINIAC5! In order to make sure he is a happy ridiculously smart egotistic Coluan, please read and follow the following instructions carefully!

Real Name: Querl Dox

Code Name: Brainiac 5

Home Planet: Colu

Power(s): 12th level intelligence

Height: kind of short

Weight: Wouldn't you like to know?

TO ACTIVATE YOUR NEW BRAINIAC5:

You should have a medium sized box. Do not panic, your BRAINIAC5 is probably doing intensely difficult mathematical problems in seconds.

1. Open the box. BRAINIAC5 comes with a communicator and a flight ring.

2. Place the communicator and flight ring outside the box. BRAINIAC5 will then come out and put these on.

3. BRAINIAC5 will become content and associate you with OWNER.

THINGS BRAINIAC5 COMES WITH:

You don't have to spend a ton of money and time caring for BRAINIAC5. BRAINIAC5 comes with various thigs to amuse himself with when you don't want to challenge him on his intelligence.

Legion of Superheroes Flight Ring

Legion of Superheroes Communicator

A mental calculator

A giant ego

THINGS BRAINIAC5 CAN DO:

Your new BRAINAC5 comes with a 12th level intelligence, which can help with many things, including the following:

MATH HOMEWORK-Brainiac's 12th level intelligence will do your math homework in seconds...if he feels like it.

ANY HOMEWORK-Brainiac's 12th level intelligance can do ALL your homework in a matter of minutes...if he's not already somewhat busy.

COMPUTER MAINTENANCE-Brainy's tech knowledge can come in handy with just about any computer problems, including problems resulting from AOL!

LITTLE BROTHER ROLE-He can annoy you to no end...or you can torture him :P Or give him cookies(thanks to PriestessOfNox!)

COMPATIBILITY:

SUPERMAN- COMPATIBLE as friends(or fan and hero), may be paired

LIGHTNING LAD- COMPATIBLE as friends

SATURN GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends

TIMBERWOLF- COMPATIBLE as friends

PHANTOM GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends

TRIPLICATE GIRL-COMPATIBLE as friends

BOUNCING BOY- COMPATIBLE as friends

FATAL FIVE- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

MEKT RANZZ- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

LEGION OF SUPERVILLAINS-NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

FAQ:

WARRANTY

This declares that you can return BRAINIAC5 if he grows facial hair, gets 1+1 wrong, and claims insanity.


	3. Lightning Lad

Conagratulations! You have received your new LIGHTNING LAD! In order to make sure he is a happy electricity-wielding twin, please read and follow the following instructions carefully!

Real Name: Garth Ranzz

Code Name: Lightning Lad

Home Planet: Winath

Power(s): shoots and controls electric lightning

Height: tall as SUPERMAN

Weight: wouldn't you like to know?

TO ACTIVATE YOUR NEW LIGHTNING LAD:

You should have a medium sized box. Do not panic, your LIGHTNING LAD is probably attempting to figure out how to cure his brother's insanity.

1. Open the box. LIGHTNING LAD comes with a picture of his beloved SATURN GIRL.

2. Place the communicator and flight ring outside the box. LIGHTNING LAD will then come out and pick up the picture, dust it off, and stare at it.

3. LIGHTNING LAD will become content and associate you with OWNER.

THINGS LIGHTNING LAD COMES WITH:

You don't have to spend a ton of money and time caring for LIGHTNING LAD. LIGHTNING LAD comes with various things to amuse himself with when you don't want to obsess about his brother or girlfriend.

Legion of Superheroes Flight Ring

Legion of Superheroes Communicator

A picture of SATURN GIRL

A bigger ego than BRANIAC5

THINGS LIGHTNING LAD CAN DO:

Your new LIGHTNING LAD comes with a lightning super power, which can help with many things, including the following:

PRANKS ON YOUR NEIGHBORS: LIGHTNING LAD will be more than happy to short out your neighbor's fuse box and drive them nuts wondering where the random lightning came from.

LIGHT SHOWS/FIREWORKS LIGHTER: LIGHTNING LAD has the ability to light all your fire works at once! Be careful, do not attempt inside.

POPCORN POPPER: As cheesy as this is, LIGHTNING LAD will pop your popcorn fr you perfectly. Butter not included. Neither is the popcorn.

ENTERTAINMENT: Lock him in a closet with a certain someone cough SATURN GIRL cough

COMPATIBILITY:

SUPERMAN- COMPATIBLE as friends, may be paired

BRAINAC5- COMPATIBLE as friends

SATURN GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends, are paired

TIMBERWOLF- COMPATIBLE as friends

PHANTOM GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends

TRIPLICATE GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends

BOUNCING BOY- COMPATIBLE as friends

FATAL FIVE- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

MEKT RANZZ- SOMEWHAT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies, yet the are brothers

LEGION OF SUPERVILLAINS- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

FAQ:

Q: My LIGHTNING LAD has a goatee and much longer hair than I remember!

A: Really? Shave it off and pretend it didn't happen...talks on cell phone STOP HANDING OUT THOSE SEASON TWO PROTOTYPES! hangs up

Q: For some reason, LIGHTNING LAD has an unhealthy interest in BRAINAC5 when he's in 10 year old form...

A: No comment. Just smack him upside the head and he'll be fine...I think.

WARRANTY

This declares that you can return LIGHTNING LAD if the slash switch breaks in the off position and he still claims to love Supes.


	4. Saturn Girl

Conagratulations! You have received your new SATURN GIRL! In order to make sure she is a happy Titanian telepath, please read and follow the following instructions carefully!

Real Name: Imra Ardeen

Code Name: Saturn Girl

Home Planet: Titan(Saturn)

Power(s): reads minds and controls weak minds; thought casts(holographic images projected from her mind)

Height: shorter than BRAINIAC5

Weight: She projected her own scale and weighed herself, but she didn't tell me the number. Go figure.

TO ACTIVATE YOUR NEW SATURN GIRL:

You should have a medium sized box. Do not panic, your SATURN GIRL is probably practicing her thought-casting.

1. Open the box. SATURN GIRL comes with a telepath training box.

2. Place the trainer outside the box. SATURN GIRL will immediately come out and fiddle with the telepath training box.

3. SATURN GIRL will become content and associate you with OWNER.

THINGS SATURN GIRL COMES WITH:

You don't have to spend a ton of money and time caring for SATURN GIRL. SATURN GIRL comes with various things to amuse herself with when you don't want to guess where she is in a giant midst of Saturn Girl holographs.

Legion of Superheroes Flight Ring

Legion of Superheroes Communicator

Telepath Training Kit

No vocal chords

THINGS SATURN GIRL CAN DO:

Your new SATURN GIRL comes with telepathy, which can help with many things, including the following:

LIE DETECTOR: Someone being really fishy? Find out whether they're telling the truth with SATURN GIRL's mind-reading. You'll never endure another lie ever again!

STARING CONTESTS: She will always be happy to have a staring contest with you. She'll always win, of course, but it's always fun to try!

LISTENER: SATURN GIRL will always be ready to listen, and even if she isn't, she won't be able to tell you so! So just talk, talk, talk away!

COMPATIBILITY:

SUPERMAN- COMPATIBLE as friends, may be paired

BRAINAC5- COMPATIBLE as friends

LIGHTNING LAD- COMPATIBLE as friends, are paired

TIMBERWOLF- COMPATIBLE as friends

PHANTOM GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends

TRIPLICATE GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends

BOUNCING BOY- COMPATIBLE as friends

FATAL FIVE- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

MEKT RANZZ- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

LEGION OF SUPERVILLAINS- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

FAQ:

Q: As soon as I took my SATURN GIRL out of the box, she immediately went into a trance of some sort. It took her hours to wake up. What happened?

A: Has she recently been telepath-napped by a large hairy beast? If so, then chances are she just got knocked uconcious in a middle of a battle betwee LIGHTNING LAD, SUPERMAN and said beast. It's nothing to worry about, really. (Season One, Episode Two)

Q: My SATURN GIRL won't wake up period. My BRAINIAC5 says shes in a trance that she never may wake up from. Can I get a new one?

A: No. She'll never wake up!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Send that one back and we'll send another one right away. If she happens to wake up between then and now, the you can pretend nothing ever happened. :D

WARRANTY

This declares that you can return SATURN GIRL if she decides that SuperGirl should be in the show(NO!!!!!!!)


	5. TimberWolf

Congratulations! You have received your new TIMBERWOLF! In order to make sure he is a happy misshapen superhuman experiment, please read and follow the following instructions carefully!

Real Name: Brin Londo

Code Name: TimberWolf

Home Planet: Zuun

Power(s): superhuman abilities, and a wolf-like appearance to boot

Height: slightly taller than LIGHTNING LAD

Weight: when he's a giant monster, or in civilized form?

TO ACTIVATE YOUR NEW TIMBERWOLF:

You should have a large box. Feel free to panic, because your TIMBERWOLF is probably really peeved that he's been mailed like a Christmas gift.

1. Open the box. TIMBERWOLF comes with a box of special Cookies(that he made all by his onesie) which calm him down.

2. Place a cookie outside the box. TIMBERWOLF will then come out, eat the cookie, and calm down.

3. TIMBERWOLF will become (somewhat) content and associate you with OWNER.

THINGS TIMBERWOLF COMES WITH:

You don't have to spend a ton of money and time caring for TIMBERWOLF. TIMBERWOLF comes with various things to amuse himself with when you don't want to exact revenge on his evil father.

Legion of Superheroes Flight Ring

Legion of Superheroes Communicator

Superhuman Reflexes, Sight, Smell, and Strength

A totally messed up life(complete with an insane and abusive mad scientist father)

Full out baking love and ability(which means he comes with a complete kitchen and ingredients)(kitchen and ingredients are extra, if I were you, I would just skip the mauling and buy the set, bc TIMBERWOLF needs his baking)

THINGS TIMBERWOLF CAN DO:

Your new TIMBERWOLF comes with super human ability, which can help with many things, including the following:

TRAINING: TIMBERWOLF is perfectly willing to beat you up if you call it training. We are not responsible for any injuries or their extremely expensive costs.

PET: Although he will not be happy at all about it, TIMBERWOLF can play your loyal dog companion. WARNING: Do not attempt training within one month of using this feature.

HALLOWEEN DECORATION: Yes, TIMBERWOLF will stand on your lawn and howl at the moon all throughout the night. And, no, this is one decoration that will not be stolen.

PERSONAL BAKER: TIMBERWOLF will bake delicious cookies, cakes, pies, and more for you. Having a bake sale? Have him whip up a batch of his cookies and you will have your fundraiser money in a snap! Note: TIMBERWOLF will only make Creme Brulee if you play the High School Musical soundtrack on repeat.

COMPATIBILITY:

SUPERMAN- COMPATIBLE as friends

BRAINAC5- COMPATIBLE as friends

LIGHTNING LAD- COMPATIBLE as friends

SATURN GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends

PHANTOM GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends, or more

TRIPLICATE GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends

BOUNCING BOY- COMPATIBLE as friends

FATAL FIVE- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

MEKT RANZZ- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

LEGION OF SUPERVILLAINS- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

FAQ:

Q: My TIMBERWOLF keeps running away to some place with a giant lab. How can I keep him on the planet?

A: Put him in a cage...(after being mauled a few times)...um, or just have BRAINIAC5 scan his brain for abbnormal nanos(which shouldn't be there -cough-) Or just send him back and we'll give you a tamer one...[ow...

Q: OMGWHATDOIDO?!?! TIMBERWOLFHASFLEASANDIT'SMESSINGUPMYHOUSEANDHISCONSTANTITCHINGANDSHEDDINGISDRIVINGMENUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!

A: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why'd you get a TIMBERWOLF if you couldn't take care of him properly! You probably didn't even read this instruction manual! Shame on you! We're sicking the LSPD on you!(Legion Super Police Department)

WARRANTY

This declares that you can return TIMBERWOLF if the LoSH writers show the next episode on Saturday, February 18, 2008.


	6. Phantom Girl

Congratulations! You have received your new PHANTOM GIRL! In order to make sure she is a happy ghost-like girl, please read and follow the following instructions carefully!

Real Name: Tinya Wazzo

Code Name: Phantom Girl

Home Planet: Bgtzl

Power(s): phases in and out of the dimension, making her intangible at times

Height: a little taller than SATURN GIRL

Weight: In this dimension, or her own?

TO ACTIVATE YOUR NEW PHANTOM GIRL:

You should have a medium sized box. Do not panic, your PHANTOM GIRL is probably phasing out of the box bc she doesn't like being cooped up.

1. Open the box. PHANTOM GIRL comes with a phantom cage.

2. Place the cage outside the box. PHANTOM GIRL will immediately come out and destroy the cage. You now no longer have the cage. Oh well.

3. PHANTOM GIRL will become content and associate you with OWNER.

THINGS PHANTOM GIRL COMES WITH:

You don't have to spend a ton of money and time caring for PHANTOM GIRL. PHANTOM GIRL comes with various things to amuse herself with when you don't feel like visiting her dimension.

Legion of Superheroes Flight Ring

Legion of Superheroes Communicator

Her own dimension(you've got to admit that's pretty cool)

A VIP mother who's President of the United Planets

THINGS PHANTOM GIRL CAN DO:

Your new PHANTOM GIRL comes with her own dimension and the ability to phase in and out of it, which can help with many things, including the following:

SNEAKING INTO MOVIES: Do you want to go see a movie, but don't have the money or the movie's sold out? Have no fear! PHANTOM GIRL will phase you in lickety-split! WARNING: We are not resposible for any

jail sentences or fines you may get if you are caught.

POLITICS: Want to convince the country that -insert presidential candidate here- is the way to go? Have PHANTOM GIRL's mom hold a rally for said candidate! They'll get tons of votes in a snap! FOR UNITED

STATES USERS ONLY

CLASS SWITCHING: Would you rather be in gym(or for us nerds out there, AV class) instead of your boring Algebra class? Have PHANTOM GIRL switch you and someone into each other's classes! Enjoy the

easiness of art or yearbook while said person stays in History for you!

COMPATIBILITY:

SUPERMAN- COMPATIBLE as friends, may be paired

BRAINAC5- COMPATIBLE as friends

LIGHTNING LAD- COMPATIBLE as friends

SATURN GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends

TIMBERWOLF- COMPATIBLE as friends, may be paired

TRIPLICATE GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends

BOUNCING BOY- COMPATIBLE as friends

FATAL FIVE- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

MEKT RANZZ- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

LEGION OF SUPERVILLAINS- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

FAQ:

Q: My PHANTOM GIRL can't phase back into our dimension. What's happened?

A: If BRAINIAC5's calculations are correct..um...well, she was trapped in the Phantom Zone in the middle of a giant battle with someone named Drax and had to phase a bunch of Legionnaire's into her dimension while Brainy made a fake wormhole or something that got them out. Brainy did say that there was a slight chance that PHANTOM GIRL would become phantom forever, and I guess that chance happened. Send her back and we'll fix her. (Season One, Episode Four)

Q: PHANTOM GIRL seems to be attracted to a 'Jo Nah of Rimbor' tha she met at the Galactic Games. How do I get her to stop?

A: Um...she'll grow out of it. Maybe. She might end up marrying him and having a kid called Cub Wazzo-Nah...comic fans anyone?

WARRANTY

This declares that you can return PHANTOM GIRL if she loses her ability to phase out of our world and works for Imperiex(Imperiex?? I don't know how you people come up with stuff like that. There is no Imperiex...)

**A/N: It took me forever, but I finally remembered to find Phantom Girl's planet of birth! Yayz! But now it's finally ready!**


	7. Triplicate Girl

Congratulations! You have received your new TRIPLICATE GIRL! In order to make sure she/they is/are a/some happy girl/triplets(this was a grammar nightmare!), please read and follow the following instructions carefully!

Real Name: Luornu Durgo

Code Name: Triplicate Girl

Home Planet: Cargg

Power(s): can multiply her bodies in up to three people(who are all different colors)

Height: about the same as BOUNCING BOY

Weight: As one, two, or three girls?

TO ACTIVATE YOUR NEW TRIPLICATE GIRL:

You should have a medium sized box. Do not panic, your TRIPLICATE GIRL is probably wishing she could become half of a girl bc of the small size of the box. We really should stop being cheap and get some bigger boxes to pack the Legion in.

1. Open the box. TRIPLICATE GIRL comes with ONE(count 'em!) flight ring and ONE communicator. Extra rings and communicators sold separately.

2. Place the ring and communicator outside the box. TRIPLICATE GIRL will immediately come out, split into three, and argue over who gets to wear the ring and communicator.

3. TRIPLICATE GIRL will become irritated but content and associate you with OWNER.

THINGS TRIPLICATE GIRL COMES WITH:

You don't have to spend a ton of money and time caring for TRIPLICATE GIRL. TRIPLICATE GIRL comes with various things to amuse herself with when you don't feel like listening to her three selves argue all the time.

Legion of Superheroes Flight Ring

Legion of Superheroes Communicator

An overly optimistic goody-two-shoes orange colored self

A pessimistic rebel purple self

A perfectly balanced white self

THINGS TRIPLICATE GIRL CAN DO:

Your new TRIPLICATE GIRL comes with the ability to split into three selves, which can help with many things, including the following:

SUBSTITUTING: Has a teammate(or three) gotten sick with the flu, and now you have to forfeit? Have no fear, TRIPLICATE GIRL will split into three and save your game!

SEAT SAVER: Do you need to save seats at -insert event here-? Have TRIPLICATE GIRL will multiply herself to keep your friends close. Also works with avoiding sitting next to people you really don't like.

EXTRA TAX DEDUCTIONS: Mostly for you parents out there, TRIPLICATE GIRL can pose as three kids, and at a grand for each kid still living at home, this/these girl(s) really pay for their keep! WARNING: Not

responsible for angry IRS people demanding extra money.

COMPATIBILITY:

SUPERMAN- COMPATIBLE as friends

BRAINAC5- COMPATIBLE as friends

LIGHTNING LAD- COMPATIBLE as friends

SATURN GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends

TIMBERWOLF- COMPATIBLE as friends

PHANTOM GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends

BOUNCING BOY- COMPATIBLE as friends, may be paired

FATAL FIVE- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

MEKT RANZZ- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

LEGION OF SUPERVILLAINS- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

FAQ:

Q: My TRIPLICATE GIRL won't split into three, she wears black, and whenever I ask her to split into three, she runs to BOUNCING BOY and cries. I really want that extra thousand dollars for my taxes!

A: Well, um...which color did she lose? If it's white, I know what happened, and you can send her back for an exchange, if it's any other colors, then she's just playing a giant prank on you...sucks for you!

Q: TRIPLICATE GIRL's hair changed. I want her old hair back!!

A: (This is ridiculous...)...Does a woman not have the right to change her hair once in a while?! Chill, she'll change it back eventually!

WARRANTY

From 1000GreenSun-This declares that you can return TRIPLICATE GIRL if she denies her love for Bouncing Boy or if she stops arguing with herself.

OTHER FAQ

Q: Are my BRAINIAC5's limbs detachable? Because some random villain just ripped one off...

A: Yes. Have no fear, if it's too damaged to reattach, then he'll just grow another one.

Q: I needed help with building my new time machine, so I asked my BRAINIAC5 for some help. And his arms turned into tools and he totally built it! You didn't mention that feature!

A: And you're complaining why? So I forgot to add it. Deal with it.

--

**A/N: You're probably thinking, 'ABOUT TIME!!' But I haven't watched Season One in a while. So I'm a bit rusty, hmm. But yay! I updated! feeling proud**


	8. Bouncing Boy

Congratulations! You have received your new BOUNCING BOY! In order to make sure he is a happy inflatable human, please read and follow the following instructions carefully!

Real Name: Chuck Taine

Code Name: Bouncing Boy

Home Planet: Earth

Power(s): the ability to inflate and bounce around...yeah

Height: slightly taller than BRAINIAC5(but still short..you wouldn't believe how surprised I was at how short everyone is in Season One!)

Weight: um...no comment shifty eyes

TO ACTIVATE YOUR NEW BOUNCING BOY:

You should have a large box. Don't panic, your BOUNCING BOY is probably just deflating as much as he could so he can fit in the box.

1. Open the box. BOUNCING BOY comes with several balloons and a package of SuperBounce balls.

2. Place either Child's Play toy outside the box. BOUNCING BOY will then come out and attempt to bounce faster than the ball or inflate more than the balloon.

3. BOUNCING BOY will become content and associate you with OWNER.

THINGS BOUNCING BOY COMES WITH:

You don't have to spend a ton of money and time caring for BOUNCING BOY. BOUNCING BOY comes with various things to amuse himself with when you don't want to exact revenge on his evil father.

Legion of Superheroes Flight Ring

Legion of Superheroes Communicator

Bouncing Ability

A bubbly attitude(as supposed to pretty heads, icy minds, and ugly minds)

THINGS BOUNCING BOY CAN DO:

Your new BOUNCING BOY comes with super bouncing, which can help with many things, including the following:

BIRTHDAY DECOR: BOUNCING BOY will be the perfect balloon for the best birthday party ever!

BIRTHDAY/PICNIC GAMES: BOUNCING BOY is the perfect ball for kickball, catch, or volleyball! Just, please, be gentle...

COSPLAY ASSISTANT: Could you really not find a fourth cosplayer for Team 10? Have BOUNCING BOY dye his hair red and draw circles on his cheeks, and all your problems are solved! WARNING: Not resposible for copyright infringement or angry giant inflating people fights.

COMPATIBILITY:

SUPERMAN- COMPATIBLE as friends

BRAINAC5- COMPATIBLE as friends

LIGHTNING LAD- COMPATIBLE as friends

SATURN GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends

PHANTOM GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends

TIMBERWOLF- COMPATIBLE as friends

TRIPLICATE GIRL- COMPATIBLE as friends, may be paired(come on, it's been canon since the 60s)

FATAL FIVE- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

MEKT RANZZ- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

LEGION OF SUPERVILLAINS- NOT COMPATIBLE, they are enemies

FAQ:

Q: BOUNCING BOY seems to be really skinny...is there something wrong?

A: I don't know, I don't have a 12th level intellience, why don't you ask someone who does-coughBRAINYcough-?!

Q: Why didn't you put BOUNCING BOY's weight? I wanted to know it badly.(For Kiliko)

A: Puh-lease. Have I ever put anyone's weight? Deal. :P

Q: But I really need to know!!

A: You know what, if you really want to know, why don't you buy a BOUNCING BOY and ask him yourself?

Q: Because I want you to ask him.

A: Fine. But it will cost extra.

Q: But why can't you do it for free?!

A: Because I said so.

Q: Hmmph.

A: That's right.

Q: Fine then! I'm not going to buy a BOUNCING BOY!

A: If you haven't bought a BOUNCING BOY, then why are you reading these instructions? Did you steal them?! SECURITY!

WARRANTY

This declares that you can return BOUNCING BOY if he somehow gets taller than Colossal Boy(in giant form).

--

**A/N: How did I possibly forget that Bouncy was just a normal kid who drank some potion on accident? .**


	9. Fatal Five

Congratulations! You have received your new FATAL FIVE! In order to make sure they are a happy evil team bent on dominating the universe, please read and follow the following instructions carefully!

Real Name(s): They have none.

Code Name: Emerald Empress, Mano, Persuader, Validus, and Tharok

Home Planet(s): They randomly appeared from thin air.

Power(s): control of the Emerald Eye of Ekron, A disintegrating hand, Superstrength and an atomic axe, large size(which means you can push everybone around) and brain blasts, weapons(to the teeth, as SATURN GIRL says) and natural cyborg ability

Height: varying from rather short to extremely ginormously tall

Weight: all together, or one by one?

TO ACTIVATE YOUR NEW FATAL FIVE:

You should have a VERY large box. Don't panic, your FATAL FIVE is probably just whining about how tiny and teleport-proof the box is.

1. Open the box.

2. The FATAL FIVE will then come out and surround you. Plead your loyalty to them.

3. The FATAL FIVE will become content and associate you with OWNER.

THINGS FATAL FIVE COMES WITH:

You don't have to spend a ton of money and time caring for FATAL FIVE. The FATAL FIVE comes with various things to amuse themselves with when you don't want to destroy and/or take over the universe.

The power to fly(because apparently everyone can fly in the 31st century, even without flight rings)

Various Abilities, all capable of nearly infinite damage

Hearts and Brains of PURE EVIL(Muahahahaha...)

THINGS FATAL FIVE CAN DO:

Your new FATAL FIVE comes with various evil powers, which can help with many things, including the following:

HYPNOTISM: The Emerald Empress's Emerald Eye of Ekron can hyptonize anyone's mind into MUSH. This is especially fun if you want to embarrass a smartypants person.

GLOBAL TAKEOVER: Feel like ruling the world? Then have the FATAL FIVE take out all enemies(i.e.-Resistance is futile.)!

TRASH DUTY: Mono's disintegrating hand can rid the world of trash for good! Save the enviroment! Whoo! WARNING: Not responsible for a growing unemployment rate due to jobs being eliminated by MANO.

THE GET AWAY WITH ANYTHING FREE PASS: Do you need to get out of a jam? Have PERSUADER persuade the big guys in charge to let you off the hook! Because we all know that PERSUADER is really a nice guy who just happened to look scary and have great people skills. WARNING: Not responsible for homicide caused by people not believing PERSUADER.

BULLY-REPELLENT-Tired of being bullied? Ready to give up on life? Then VALIDUS is the villain for you! Just have his large size scare away any big bad bullies and rule the school! Whoo! WARNING: Not responsible for loss of school privileges or military school tuition.

COMPATIBILITY:

SUPERMAN- NOT COMPATIBLE

BRAINAC5- NOT COMPATIBLE

LIGHTNING LAD- NOT COMPATIBLE

SATURN GIRL- NOT COMPATIBLE

PHANTOM GIRL- NOT COMPATIBLE

TIMBERWOLF- NOT COMPATIBLE

TRIPLICATE GIRL- NOT COMPATIBLE

BOUNCING BOY- NOT COMPATIBLE

MEKT RANZZ- COMPATIBLE, they are all evil

LEGION OF SUPERVILLAINS- COMPATIBLE, they are all evil

FAQ:

Q: My Emerald Empress can't do anything because there's something wrong with the Emerald Eye of Ekron. What happened?

A: Either Shrinking Violet got a hold of it, or Matter-Eater Lad tried to eat it. Oh well. Now she'll go to Tachron-Galtos without a fight, right? But...sigh...if you really want her back to normal, I suppose you can buy a new Emerald Eye of Ekron for 99 of the previous price.

Q: There's two Persuader's! I only bought one!

A: Well, then you're mistaken. You must have bought two. Silly customer.

WARRANTY

This declares that you can return the FATAL FIVE if all (not just one) of them become good and open an animal shelter, wear faux fur coats all the time, and if the Emerald Eye of Ekron becomes Earth's President through honest politicianing.

--

**A/N: Next is Mekt, then Legion of SuperVillains, and then I'll tackle all the minor characters, like Alexis, Zyx, Drax, the President, etc.**


End file.
